


I'm Sorry

by reunited



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: It's her last day at Chaldea.[Prologue of the Cosmos in the Lost Belt]





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A death and bad end fic for Ritsuka Fujimaru....

Today is Chaldea’s last Christmas party. 

Cheers were rung through the cafeteria, singing praises to one another for a job well done. Even though, Ritsuka protested she got dragged to drink some alcohol making her a bit tipsy. It was a private party for Ritsuka and her servants. Their final farewell. But right now, it was a good jolly time. To laugh and be happy. No crying allowed from the tender crying Master. Even if they knew so well, she’ll cry anyway. She got dragged around from Servant to Servant, some intimate and friendly gestures to hugs.

Yet, there were no goodbyes. Mash has prohibited every of the servants to speak of the word. So, they never said such a word. It was an eternal happy time. That is what it was. Even, if Ritsuka looked sad, she couldn’t help but yell and laugh. Chase the younger Servants, sing of joy to the music, and pig out with the others. She had a grin on her face. Even if she felt like crying in her heart. But she promised. That she wouldn’t cry on Christmas. She wouldn’t.

* * *

Now…. she’s awake in her bed. She has a headache from that drink of sake, her back aches from piggybacking the child servants, her arms and legs are worn from being pulled. Today… she cries. Alone in her room for the very last time. Her Servants… are gone now. Back to the Throne of Heroes. Because she was heading back to Tokyo, Japan in a few days… as planned. Back to a regular high school student, no longer a Master. She stops crying as she wipes her eyes. There are still things to do today.

The door opens to Mash and Ritsuka smiles, “Good morning, Mash.” They have their last conversation. Ritsuka… wanted Mash to come with her to Japan. But she couldn’t say it, nor Mash couldn’t go. Mash… would be the only one who stays behind. So, she smiles at her junior. And they talk bit by bit, as Fou, fous. She wishes that she never leaves, but she also longs for her family, for home. After all… she’s no longer employed as of today. And that hurts her, despite that she knew it was coming.

Mash leaves and Ritsuka gets up. She’ll have to say goodbye to this room. To Roman who she met in this room as well. To Roman who has long gone and Ritsuka turns away to explore. As for there is time left for memories to elope her. She walks down the halls with memories lingering over them. She talks to the remaining staff about what will… happen to their Chaldea. She finds Da Vinci and Sherlock, and her heart is mended, but broken as well. Even, if her Servants are hidden away… she still can’t see them. She’s going away that’s why.

Soon… the Mages Association will come to Chaldea.

* * *

Ritsuka feels like a criminal. A heretic. Like she has done many sins and wrong doings. That's what she feels as she is interrogated. What did she do wrong? Did everything she tried to do, is now wrong? Meeting her Servants and befriending them. Saving and helping humanity. But… apparently she has done everything wrong. She feels terrible and wronged. She feels like crying again for things she hadn’t do. But she’s strong and preserves.

After six hours of interrogation, she meets Koyanskaya. And she thinks she's evil. That woman mistreat Fou in a way, that she never saw anyone does. Ritsuka wants to cry for Fou. But she doesn’t and stands strong for Fou, even if his weakened state makes Ritsuka want to scream. Scream at that evil woman, but she doesn’t as she holds Fou in her hands. Watching that demon woman with disgust.

* * *

The… invasion starts so suddenly she doesn’t know when and why. So everyone had to escape. And yet, that man in priest clothing had followed them to the hangar. And Ritsuka panics. But, she stays calm… pushing Da Vinci to the side.

The priests hand is thrust into Ritsuka’s chest.

Mash screams horrified. Da Vinci is angry.

But she smiles, even as blood pour down to the ground. Because this is fine.

“I’m sorry Mash… I’m sorry Da Vinci-chan. In the end, I’m just a weak and useless Master after all.” She chokes out as the priest pulls out his hand. Ritsuka walks backward to fall into Mash’s shaking hands. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry...” The girl was crying now, as she had a hard time to breath, apologizing and kept apologizing.

“Ritsuka-senpai, you can’t just leave me! Not like the Doctor!”

But she kept apologizing and Holmes ran into the scene. He and Da Vinci fought off the priest. Soon, Ritsuka saw all her servants surrounding her. She kept blubbering and crying. Crying and crying. “I’m sorry I’m a stupid and worthless master… I’m sorry…”

Her Servants cried. They raged. They disappeared one by one, all saying. “You were a good Master…”

Her eyes were closing on her and Mash kept holding on tightly to her.

But Ritsuka Fujimaru… was gone.


End file.
